Broken
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Ketika helaian seputih kapas itu terjatuh- [for hana fantasia event]


Broken

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rating : T  
Genre : Drama  
Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, little bit sarkasme.

* * *

_ketika helaian bulu seputih kapas itu berjatuhan- _

* * *

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku gay." Ucap pemuda di hadapannya, pemuda dengan surai berwarna putih seputih salju.

Gadis itu tak terkejut, dia malah balas menatapnya sambil mencurahkan senyum terbaiknya. Tak ada guratan kecewa terukir dalam gestur wajah manisnya. _But why? _Gadis manis berkepang dua itu nampak biasa saja. Hanya seperti wajah gadis yang mengetahui jika temannya baru makan udon. Tapi ini bukan tentang teman yang baru makan udon. Tak sesimpel itu. Kenapa bisa sesantai ini padahal hubungan asmara antara kedua entitas ini di ambang kehancuran, di ujung tanduk, hampir putus, atau memang sudah putus?

"_Daijoubu_. Aku sudah tahu," ucapnya datar pada akhirnya. Sudah tahu, ya dia telah mengetahui semua. Ya se-mu-a-nya. Kekasihnya, orang yang dia sangat sukai. Orang yang ia limpahi dengan kasih sayang kini mencampakannya. Seperti kain rombeng. Ia tak lagi kaget, bukan bukan karena kadar cintanya telah berkurang atau mendekati nol. Tidak sama sekali. Semua karena ia telah mengetahuinya sejak lama, kenyataan yang dulu membuatnya ketakutan, sedih dan frustasi. Tapi ia tahu dan akhirnya sadar. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk menahan agar pemuda itu tidak pergi semua sia-sia. Nihil. Tak akan ada hasil. Idealismenya patah bersama sayap sayap yang dulu menerbangkan hatinya.

"Begitu ya," pemuda itu juga tak nampak terkejut, "sejak kapan?"

Ia dulu berjuang sekuat tenaga menahannya. Berusaha menjadi gadis ideal, memajakannya dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Tapi semua itu tak cukup. Penyimpangan seksual, perubahan orientasi. Dan idealisme yang tak dapat Soifon patahkan. Dia bukan dia yang dulu. Dia adalah dia yang lain. Dia yang tak seperti dia. Dia yang bukan dia yang Soifon kenal. Dia kini bukan apa-apa lagi bagi Soifon.

"Tak perlu kau tanyakan, _It's over_." Ucap Soifon.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu berlalu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Soifon datar dan kemudian juga berbalik. Ia memohon maaf atas ketidak mampuannya membawa pemuda itu kembali. Dan mungkin kesalahan karena Soifon pernah mengenalnya.

Soifon menoleh, melihat pemuda itu menjauh dan ia dapat lihat pemuda itu menghampiri pemuda lain yang sedikit lebih jangkung darinya. Dengan wajah penuh karisma dan ketampanan. Feromon yang begitu kuat terpancar dari tubuhnya. Dan pemuda yang kini berstatus mantan kekasih Soifon itu nampak tersenyum sambil menggandeng tangan orang itu dengan manja.

Semuanya berbeda, hati yang mulai meradang kala belati penuh karat menyentuhnya, memberikan goresan dalam mengukir gurat pesakitan. Wajah ini masih memasang senyum terbaiknya. Tetap memijakan kaki di tanah kering berdebu. Mendongak menatap mendung, konstalasi cumulunimbus yang siap menumpahkan ribuan liter cairan bening H2O. Mencoba tegar walau kelopak primerose berterbangan mengelilinginya. Putus asa.

Tubuh mungil yang sekuat tenaga menahan leleran kristal dari sudut mata kelabunya. Bayang gemerlap dunia seakan telah lenyap, hanya mendung yang siap menghujami bumi dengan hujan. Tubuh ini tak boleh rapuh. Tidak, langkah kaki harus tetap ia pijak. Hingga kabut di matanya membuat gadis itu tak sadar jika ia menabrak seseorang.

"BRUK"

"Aduh." Keduanya tak sampai terjatuh hanya saja bertabrakan.

"Hei, perhatikan jalanmu!" terdengar suara seorang pemuda dengan nada yang nampak kesal. Iyalah, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ditabrak? Soifon mendongak untuk melihat orang yang hampir ia tabrak, namun irisnya meleber begitu tahu siapa yang di hadapannya.

"Soifon?" pemuda berambut hitam terkepang satu tersebut berkata terkejut.

"K-kau?!" Soifon juga tak kalah terkejutnya melihat pemuda itu.

"Jadi kau baru putus?" Pemuda itu menatapnya, seringai khas merekah dari bibirnya. meremehkan? Oh iya belum ku perkenalkan. Pemuda berambut hitam terkepang satu serta mata yang beriris emas ini bernama Ggio Vega. Cinta pertama sekaligus sang mantan pacar.

"Apa perdulimu?" sahut Soifon gadis itu segera berlalu, tak pernah ia bayangkan jika hari ini ia bertemu orang itu. Bisakah kusebut ini dengan hari sial? Saat ini Soifon tak berminat untuk menemui siapapun. Terutama orang yang tak disangka ini.

_Kenapa ia bisa ada isini sih? _Dengus Soifon.

Namun belum beberapa langkah ia lalui sebuah tangan besar menahannya. Mengekang pergelangan tangan kiri Soifon dengan genggaman yang kuat namun tidak menyakitkan.

"Tentu saja aku perduli, karena dulu kita pernah bersama."

Soifon tersenyum sinis, "bukankah itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu? Apa kau ingin kembali?"

Pertanyaan memojokan, berusaha mengintimidasi, hasil dari refleksi keadaan hati yang sakit. Bertemu orang itu malah membuatnya semakin terjatuh. Kian hancur saja. Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini semua?

"Jika iya gimana?" dan apa-apaan ini? Kata-kata itu dengan mudah membuat Soifon membeku seketika. Ggio melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Soifon dan menatap gadis itu lembut sebelum melangkah pergi. "Kau akan kembali padaku. Akan aku pastikan itu."

"Tak mungkin... tidak mungkin. Bercanda kan? Bodoh." Kata Soifon sembari menatap beberapa tangkai baby's breath di tangannya. Sejak kapan bunga itu ada di tangannya? "Trik sulap baru dari Ggio."

.

.

.

Soifon keteteran, membawa sketchbook ukuran A3 yang berisi tugas-tugasnya. Nirmana dwimatra. Hari ini jam satu, di gedung dua, lantai dua, ada perkuliahan. Setelah semalam penuh mengerjakan tugas yang membutuhkan ketelitian, kehati-hatian dan kejelian yang tinggi. Pyuh. Tak ada waktu untuk meratap atau menggalau. Soifon tahu itu, karenanya sakit di hatinya ia tahan, tutupi dan mencoba kuat. Tak boleh ia rapuh. Karena jika ia jatuh seluruh pekerjaannya akan ikut jatuh. Tidak itu tidak boleh. Efek domino bisa terjadi jika ia jatuh.

Dan ngomong ngomong soal jatuh kini Soifon nampak sempoyongan. Ah ia lupa sarapan. Bah... Tidur hanya empat jam dan bangun untuk segera mandi dan melanjutkan Prnya, hingga kini ia sampai di kampus. Belum sempat makan. Hampir jatuh? Tidak lebih tepanya nyaris jatuh jika tak ada sebuah tangan menahannya. Haish. Lagi lagi dia. Iris emas menatap Soifon khawatir, namun sebuah seringai merekah dari bibir tipisnya.

"Lupa makan, tidak enak badan atau efek menangis semalaman diputus pacar?" desis pemuda itu. Mencibir? Menghina? Atau Menyindir? Soifon buru-buru menguasai tubuhnya, menjauh dari Ggio, membuat jarak beberapa meter, pokoknya jangan dekat-dakat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Mata Soifon tidak bengkak, dan tidak merah, ia tidak mengis kok semalam. Belum lagi melangkah sketchbook dalam pelukan gadis muda ini jatuh membuat lembar-lembar di dalamnya berhamburan keluar. Ah tidak! Tak boleh selembarpun dari kertas itu kotor. Soifon lalai, ceroboh, teledor. Ini kan tugas hidup-matinya selama satu semester kedepan. _Hell yeah!_

Segera gadis itu membungkuk, memungut semua lembaran nirmana itu.

"Apa karena ini?" dan suara itu kembali mengajaknya berinteraksi, bahkan sang pemilik suara itu kini juga turut membantunya atau lebih tepatnya mengambil beberapa lembar dan mengamatinya.

"Pekarjaanmu rapi juga," lagi ia menyeringai. Gahh! Seandainya boleh Soifon ingin menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Sayangnya ia bukan naga. Soifon kembali menatap pemuda itu ah tidak atau lebih tepatnya ia menatap pekerjaannya yang berada di tangan Ggio.

"Kembalikan!" Soifon merebut lembaran A3 itu dengan kasar dan berniat pergi.

"Idih, galaknya. Apa ini sifatmu pada mantan pacar?" Soifon menoleh pada pemuda itu dengan pandangan membunuh, "Kenapa kau datang lagi? Dan kenapa aku ke sini?"

"Suka-suka aku lah, dan kenapa akau di sini?" Dan pemuda itu kembali tersenyum yang sialnya amat manis di mata Soifon, "hem karena aku baru saja pidah kuliah di sini, kenapa? Masalah buatmu?"

End. Die Soifon. Penutup yang begitu manis dan menohok Soifon.

"Masalah besar!" Soifon segera berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Cepat atau lambat." Pemuda itu tersenyum menatap gadis mungil yang kini makin menjauh.

"Soifon!" Di belakangnya anak manis berambut sewarna langit kala senja menyapa dengan senyum jumawa. Sambil melambaikan tangan dengan riang. _Please welcome Miss Charming._

"Inoue-_san_."

"Bunga yang bagus." Inoue tersenyum sambil mensejajarkan langkah dengan Soifon.

"He? Bunga?" nona beekepang dua itu kini mengeluarkan cermin dari tasnya. _This is it! _Sebuah baby's breath sudah terselip di rambut. '_anak itu.'_

.

.

.

Brak... Prang!

Suara beling pecah menjadi orkesta pengantar malam hari ini. Soifon berjengit sambil menutup sebelah matanya.

"Kau bilang apa? Cerai? Baiklah aku kabul kan! Pergi dari rumahku sekarang!" Terdengar suara pria mabuk berseru dari dapur.

"Oke, Aku bersyukur kau mau menceraikan ku, dasar pria pemabuk." Suara wanita menyusul kemudian. Lalu terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Soifon segera keluar kamar. Terlihat ruangan di luar kamarnya sudah berantakan.

"Wanita jalang!"

"_Kaa-san._" Soifon berbisik pada wanita yang kini ada di hadapannya. Nonya Fong ibunya kini tampak menahan tangis, sebuah lebam menghiasi mata kirinya sekarang. Wanita itu berlalu setelah beberapa saat menatap Soifon.

Di ujung lorong seorang pria duduk sambil menenggak sake dalam botolnya. "Apa? Ha? Apa kamu lihat lihat?" Pria itu Mister Fong laki-laki yang harus Soifon panggil dengan Ayah mau tak mau.

Prang!

Terdengar bunyi beling pecah lagi. Sebuah botol sake hampir saja mengenai Gadis bersurai hitam itu. Hampir. Kalau Soifon tak menghindar tentu saja.

Tak berapa lama _Kaa-san _sudah kembali dengan koper dan kacamata hitam menutupi lebam di sebelah matanya. Berjalan tanpa menatap bahkan berbicara pada Soifon pun tidak.

Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah biasa bagi Soifon. Sudah seperti makan malam saja. Kini gadis itu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Menahan tangis, ia hanya biasa terisak. Ya keadaan keluarganya tak pernah damai. Setiap hari ibunya menahan sakit karena dipukul ayah. Ayah sendiri tak jarang juga melukai Soifon. Ibu sama sekali tak membantunya. Tak membantu karena wanita itu juga mengacuhkannya.

Seperti tak ada seorangpun yang menyayangi Soifon.

Buruk. Bersyukurlah kau Soifon.

Kenapa? Apa dosa yang telah dibuat Soifon dikehidupan selanjutnya? Soifon melempar lembaran kertas berisi sketsa buatannya. Sketsa dengan gambaran ibu dan ayahnya juga dirinya dalam potert bahagia. Ada gambar ayah yang tertawa, ibu yang memeluknya. Sketsa sketsa yang berisi potret keluarga bahagia hasil dari imajinasi liar yang haus kasih sayang. Kebahagiaan itu ilusi.

Soifon kini duduk sambil memeluk lutut masih menangis meratapi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

Suara kaca yang diketuk mengagetkan Soifon. Jendelannya tidak di tutup dan seorang pemuda menatapnya dari balik jendela.

Daun jendela bergeser membiarkan angin malam memasuki kamar Soifon tak lupa memainkan rambut kedua entitas di sana.

"Mau keluar denganku, nona?" Soifon hanya ingin melepas bebannya. Sejak dulu hanya pemuda ini yang dapat menghibur Soifon sebab hanya pemuda ini yang mengetahui semua masalah gadisnya. Dan sekarang seperti reuni. Memori yang telah lama hilang. Iris bermata emas itu menatap lembut gadisnya.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Oh."

Shingg. Hening terlalu kentara. Soifon sudah tidak menangis. Hanya gadis itu menatap pemandangan lampu kota dari atas. Dan Ggio hanya bersandar pada pagar pembatas sebuah earphone menyumpal sebelah telinganya.

"Mau coba dengar?"

_Just the way you are _kini mengalun di telinga Soifon.

"selamat ulang tahun." Ggio berucap pelan. Sepotong Red Velvet dengan lilin kecil menyala diatasnya. Sejak kapan Ggio membawa kue ini? Oh jangan lupa Ggio pandai trik sulap.

"Kau masih ingat?"senyum samar terlukis dari bibir Soifon.

"Sudah tiup saja."

Pemuda itu tak menyeringai seperti dua pertemuan sebelumnya. Ini sosok yang dulu Soifon kenal, yang dulu sangat ia sayangi. Kalau sekarang? Tak semudah itu _move on_ walau Soifon menyadari kenyataan buruk '_itu'_ sejak lama. Pemuda '_itu'cinta _keduanya_._ Walau pil pahit sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut hubungan mereka.

"Jangan lupa doamu."

Sebuah tupan menghapus keberadaan api kecil pada lilin. Ia belum bisa menerima keberadaan Ggio saat ini. Ingat belum. Penegasan bahwa Soifon belum ada keinginan untuk_ move on. _

"Pegang dulu ya."

Ggio mengambil sebuah tongkat kecil dari tasnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik sebuket baby's breath mengantikan keberadaan tongkat.

"Kau tahu apa artinya bunga ini?" Ggio mengambil red velvet dari tangan Soifon dan menggantinya dengan buket baby's breath.

Soifon tak menjawab hanya menatap kosong bunga ini. Tak perlu diucapkan ia sendiri sudah tahu apa arti dari bunga itu.

"Aku datang kembali," iris emas itu mengunci keberadaan gadisnya. Tak mengizinkan wanita yang merajai hatinya itu untuk menatap pemandangan lain. Manik kelabu itu adalah miliknya. Tangan yang bebas itu mengisolasi gerak gadisnya. Gadisnya tak boleh pergi. Ia harus memilikinya kembali.

"—membawa kembali kebahagiaanmu."

Move On memang susah. Tapi pemuda ini dulu merajai hatinya. Iris emas itu ia rindukan, surai hitam itu ia rindukan, aroma nafas dan tubuhnya. Rindu. Getaran dan desir halus yang dulu telah hilang kini terasa mengisi hatinya. Gadis bersurai hitam itu menatap Ggio. Ia tak menangis, tak memberi ekspresi senang atau sedih. Datar. Bibirnya membeku, suaranya hilang entah kemana.

"_Okaeri_, Ggio." Hanya itu. Mungkin ia kan _move on_ cepat atau lambat. Setidaknya sejenak ia dapat melupakan masalah keluarganya.

"_Tadaima, _Soifon." Ggio yakin. Mereka akan kembali seperti dulu. Angin kembali berhembus, memberikan kesegaran baru. Kebahagiaan baru. Dari sini Soifon harus kembali melangkah. Masalah yang ia punya tak akan berhenti begitu saja kan?

_Ketika helaian bulu seputih kapas itu berjatuhan aku akan menggenggamnya._

**FIN**

Author Curcol: Are, Belum terlambat kan? Belum terlambat kan untuk even Hana Fantasia? Nyaa maafkan daku Minna. Maaf kalau ficnya abal, kurang mengena dan ending nggak jelas serta konflik yang ngga banget bikinnya dikebut tadi sore *tepatnya jam sembilan tadi* gegera baru nyadar kalau ini batas paling akhir detlen hohoho. Mana ide ilang lagi ditengah tengah *itusih bisa-bisanya author* Nah minna mohon reviewnya ya biar jadi koreksi bagi authornya ini.

P.s: alasan utama author ini telat submit kerena keasikan maen rpf lol


End file.
